In the past, loader assemblies for tractors have required the operator to leave the operator's seat to manually operate a latching mechanism used in maintaining attachment of the loader assembly with the tractor frame. The attachment or detachment of the loader assembly required significant time, and the mechanisms used a significantly high number of parts.
A loader assembly is needed that may be more easily and quickly attached or detached from a tractor. A loader attachment or detachment mechanism is needed that uses fewer parts, and may be more readily operated from the driver's seat.